


Contingency

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [21]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: this was meant to take place during a WIP that I never finished as a side story.





	Contingency

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic was never uploaded anywhere but has been backdated to the last time I worked on the file.

Contingency

“Good morning sunshine,” a familiar voice said as he opened his eyes. He was floating in a tube and he felt weird. “What’s the last thing you remember Joseph?” One of the Kelex’s children the one called Mr. K asked staring at him.

“I was responding to an emergency involving Luthor because Superman was out of town,” he could remember getting there and then nothing. “What happened and why am I in this tube?” He also noticed he was in his energy form but he couldn’t seem to turn back solid.

“This happened,” The man said pointing toward a screen. He saw himself arriving and Luthor shoving one of the Tamaraneans attacking him into him and then there was a massive explosion. “You were discorporated and Luthor and his clone assailant were killed.” The man then shrugged as an image of his sister standing with Starfire, David and a few others appeared. “That’s when my dear sister informed them that the Tamaranean was a clone and that she couldn’t bring you back because you left no body behind and her methods require physical remains.” The man smiled then, “Fortunately my methods don’t so I’ve been restoring you slowly you just now have reached the part where I can awaken you so we can talk.”

“What do we have to talk about?” He asked getting a bad feeling about the way that man was looking at him. He knew what this one represented and he was afraid of what that represented that this one was willing to help him.

“Lots of things,” Mr. K said cheerfully. “You’re an uncle now by the way David and Cassie had a baby boy little Timothy Joseph Connors.” The monitor outside the tube showed a picture of David and Cassie and a small ugly baby. “Not very attractive as a baby but he’ll grow up to be pleasant to look at just like his parents.” Mr. K said smiling at he wondered how long he’d been in. “You’ve been in that tube for a while a lot has happened, I’ve had set backs, Mia was killed by the Joker and a few other unimportant things.”

“Mia is dead?’ He asked and the man just shrugged and he felt angrier than he had in years. “How dare you act like her death doesn’t matter she was always nice to me.” She was one of the few titans who didn’t think he was weird for his fixation on where he came from.

“Of course it is, she’ll be back alive soon thanks to my sister,” The man said with a shrug. “She’ll even be better for it since viruses don’t survive death and resurrection.” He realized what that meant and had to smile. “Now lets get to the important thing my set backs.” He said darkly. “First I mistakenly thought Luthor was going to be my legacy so I brought him back to life as Superman’s equal.” The monitor began to show a video of a flying Luthor attacking Superman. “I told him to wait one year but the idiot only waited two weeks so my dear sister stripped him of his powers.” He snorted then, “And then just a few weeks later Batman figured out my whole plan and before I could erase his memory Kon El stumbled into the situation.” He glanced at him. “Kelex was clear that Kon El was not to be touched in any way without him agreeing to it.” He paused as a ball of light flew to his hands. “I have put into action my contingency plan but he’s holding out longer than I thought.” He sent the ball of light away. “So I have decided to put in place a second contingency you.”

“What do you mean by that?” He felt a sense of dread and if he could get out of his tube he’d run. “I won’t help you hurt anyone.” The man only laughed and he focused trying to phase out of the tube if he could just get free.

“Don’t bother if you get out of that tube you die and I’m not going to do anything but answer all your questions,” Mr. K said darkly. “I’m going to give you all my knowledge so when you are fully revived in thirteen more months you can choose your own fate as my legacy.” The man said then and reaching over hit a switch and the world went black for a moment.

Then he found himself sitting in a classroom the man named Mr. K in front of him at the chalk board. “The only way out of this simulation is to learn young man so lets get started at the beginning.” Mr. K said with a smile. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
